Better run
by Celestial-moon-fire
Summary: Russia and America are running from a horde of zombies; of course, everything goes wrong.


I used to hate it, but when I re-red it on DA I realized it's not bad xD Written sometime in the first month of Summer, hours after bedtime xD (Around 6 in the morning)

* * *

"Where the hell did they come from?" I yelled, anger and fear coursing through my veins as we ran.

"You tell me." My companion replied, lifting the gun and slowing momentarily to shoot one of the creatures in front of us. He sped up again to keep my pace.

We ducked under a tree as we approached a forest, feet flattening the soft grass. I gulped, just barely missing one of the creatures as it shuffled from behind a tree, baring its rotten teeth at me.

We were surrounded, I realized as I kicked the zombie in the knee, wincing as the bone shattered. They came from behind, and the sides. Closing in. I took am and shot at the ones closest to us first, backing up against Russia.

"We're going to die…" I gulped, shooting again.

"I will not allow it." Russia growled his reply, letting loose a volley of bullets into the crowd of zombies. There weren't really that many, they just spread out to form a circle of sorts around us. "We must clear a path and run is all, da?"

I nodded, heart beating loudly. Taking aim, I shot another between the eyes as it came closer. When the creature fell, it was almost a signal for the others to spring, moving uncharacteristically fast. The next thing I knew, we were ducking and whirling around the creatures. One after the other they fell.

I cursed when I realized I needed to reload, sticking close to Russia as I did so. 'Now we're ready…'

And then it happened. I swung my arm around to aim for another one of the bastards and screamed. One of them had sunk its teeth in my arm, ripping a chunk of flesh away. I immediately shot the creature in the head after kicking its knee, silencing the mindless puppet for eternity.

"There' a break in the line." Russia's voice was next to me. He tapped my shoulder and pointed to a gap in the mass of stumbling zombies. We ran. He gripped my hand as I stumbled, making sure I didn't fall. Soon, we'd left the horde behind, it being easier to lose them in the forested land.

After what seemed to last an eternity, we collapsed against a large pine, trying to catch our breath. I turned my attention to the throbbing in my arm.

"Oh… Fuck…" I groaned, stomach heaving. Everything started to burn at once. I swallowed thickly as the area around the wound bled, spilling the red liquid on the ground and staining my shirt sleeve. "R-Russia…"

He was there in moments, pulling back my sleeve, ripping it to examine the wound. I heard him curse repeatedly. His words seemed to slur and the sound distorted. "How did you let this happen?" He demanded. I felt my eyelids grow heavier and closed them. "Don't close your eyes- Keep them open!"

I attempted to hold them open, focussing on his eyes, full of anger and concern. The ground disappeared and I was almost flying. A stab of pain coursed through my body, originating in my arm and travelling through the rest in shockwaves, ending again at the starting point.

I moaned, curling my body inward and clutching at Russia's coat, trying to deal with the pain. I don't know how long he carried me, and I didn't even register when he set me down on a table until he left me. I was so cold… I shivered, wishing for him to hold me close and share his heat. I still tried to hold my eyes open, despite the terrible blur everything was.

"Hold still." I heard, turning my head and squinting at what I hoped was Russia. He held something over my injured arm. A bottle… Which he tipped, spilling the contents on the gaping bite mark. I screamed at the searing pain the liquid brought, trying to jerk my arm away. He held it down, however, pouring more of the strong smelling fluid over the wound. The pain was so strong, I thought I would pass out. Then it stopped and a numbness set in, travelling through my body. My eyes widened in fear as I felt my limbs go limp. I tried to say something, anything… But I couldn't. It was as if my body wasn't under my control anymore.

He said something to me, but I couldn't make out the words. I could make out something being wrapped around my arm before I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

-

"America…?" I whispered, shaking the him. He didn't move, and the whimpers of pain had stopped. I laid my ear against his heart, my own skipping a beat when I realized there was nothing. He was dead.

I knew I couldn't save him… I don't know why I tried, The virus spreads too quickly to be stopped. Bandages wouldn't stop it. The disinfectant did nothing but cause him pain… and perhaps draw in any of the damned creatures closer to our hiding space.  
I threw the bottle on the floor where it shattered into smaller fragments. Any minute now America would reanimate.

"How the hell did you let this happen?" I demanded again, gripping the table as I watched his unmoving body. My fingers protested at such a tight hold for so long.

His arm, the injured one, twitched. That was the first sign he was changing. After that his eyes would open… Revealing yellowed whites. He wouldn't be able to move for nearly five minutes or so until the virus had a firm hold on his brain.

I raised my gun to his head, ready to fire before that could happen. I hesitated a moment, but only a moment before I pulled the trigger, splattering his mutated brain on the table. Unlike if he'd been alive and human, the brain matter was green and looked mouldy.

I Couldn't linger here much longer. I was reluctant to just leave America on the table… But it couldn't be helped. I quickly searched for all his weapons and wiped them down, then reached for the bag he carried. It held our supplies and extra ammunition. I would most definitely need this.

I could hear the moans of several zombies coming closer. Making sure everything I had was secured, I gave one last look at America before I slipped out the door, running away from the sound.


End file.
